The 3 Children - A Squidwards Suicide Story
Anyway in the Squidward's Suicide video. The first child who was murdered his name was Alexander Parrish. He was a spoiled brat with black hair, brown eyes and I hated him. The second child the girl her name was Jennifer Keyes. She was a smart yet shy girl who liked Spongebob Squarepants she has blonde hair, blue eyes and she had ADHD. The last child his name was Markus Burke. He is a boy with brown hair, green eyes and he is A kid who likes ice cream a lot. So when I met Jennifer, she was really nice to me. She helped me and she would help anyone if they need. Markus was actually my best friend at that time. We had playdates and we loved to hang out. Alexander is the one I didn't even like. He was so spoiled. He also is a crybaby anyway. But however, one day was really strange. We had a trip to Rocketcreek Summer Camp. My buddies were there along with some other children too and that includes Alexander, Jennifer, and Markus. We all were away from the camp collecting logs. That until Alexander was sitting in a log enjoying nature. Until a man comes up. His name was Andrew Sergio Skinner and he said: "Hey want to join in my video?" Alexander said "Sure?" Skinner than grabs Alexander. Alexander said, "Uh what are you doing?" Skinner said nothing but he strips him naked except for underwear and beats Alexander to death with a hammer. He cuts through his body with a knife. He was killed by a fucking crazed psychopath who loves murdering children. His eye was then gouged out by Skinner. Me, Jennifer and Markus walked until we found Alexanders dead body. We were freaking the hell out and we then all started to cry. Jennifer threw up and was running away. Until Skinner chased Jennifer. "Help! Guys help me!" We all were getting horrified. Skinner catches to Jennifer and strips her naked except for underwear. She then was sliced in the body by a machete from Skinner. He gouged her eyeball, popping out. He cuts her back with a glass shard he found on the ground. Then he puts both Jennifer and Alexanders dead body in a street pavement. Taking photos of them. It was fucking despicable from that. It was only Me and Markus running and screaming because we were almost at our scouts coach. We were going to run out of breath. Our hearts were beating fast like as we were worried about something. Then we saw him running saying "Which one of you little shits will die?" Markus had to sacrifice himself from standing. I was saying "He's behind you!" He had tears in his eyes. Waving goodbye to me. I was crying. He then gets caught by Skinner. Stripping him naked except underwear. Skinner also made some inventions like a robotic camera that he controls taking photos/videos. He shoves it in his fucking eye. Blood was coming down. He pulled out Markus's intestines. He controls the camera. Taking a photo of his hand. It was sick and disgusting. Skinner puts Markus's body in a dumpster. The next day I was at Summer School. One of the teachers was horrified by this. He said, "Today kids don't be scared, well 3 kids passed away yesterday at Camp." He had melancholy. The principal reported this to the parents of the dead children. Then Andrew Skinner made Squidward's Suicide along with his gang members named Valentino, Louise, Adam, and Keith. They made Squidward's Suicide and a couple of years later they hacked Nickelodeon Studios. Nickelodeon Studios originally put Fear of a Krabby Patty. However, the person who narrated the Squidward's Suicide which we will call Kendrick Clark I told him everything about the dead children. I told this incident to Detective Joseph Lewis Cayden. Detective Cayden was getting a clue that this was Skinner's fault. He knew this murder from the mystery was Andrew Skinner. Cayden, however, needs Sheriff Dylann Brett for this. Bennet has the tracker for Skinner. When Brett arrived he gives him the tracker. Then in 2005, Skinner was found. "We found that bastard killing people" Cayden told everything about him. In 2015 Cayden said that he was a disgruntled Scottish man. He was born on January 19th, 1961. He's 58 years old now. In 2016 I interviewed his brother Leland Skinner. He said he was fucked up and he should've got a longer prison sentence. Nowadays drew a book for myself called The Red Mist Diaries. I was really proud of my book. Category:Blood and Gore Category:Lost Episodes Category:Andrew Skinner Category:For Michael Leroi